<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumnal-Hued Names (with Autumnal-Hued Romance) by tumblingStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028048">Autumnal-Hued Names (with Autumnal-Hued Romance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblingStar/pseuds/tumblingStar'>tumblingStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, these two sappy fucks are In Love and it gives me Life, wholesome relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblingStar/pseuds/tumblingStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an idea and characters, but no plot, so this is just a compilation of one-shots for my OCs, September Brown and Jasper Thomas. Some may be fluff, some may be smut, some may have both. This isn't gonna be chronological either.<br/>If you like wholesome, sugar-sweet relationships with characters that are entirely devoted to each other, this may be the tale for you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Vampire/Human - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumnal-Hued Names (with Autumnal-Hued Romance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Fall Out Boy's "Lullabye"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t any sound or sensation that woke September up. One moment they were asleep and the next they were not, on their stomach and facing the wall, heart pounding but skull still fuzzy with slumber’s call. The idea that they’d had a nightmare drifted through their mind, vague and absent, as they nearly succumbed to sleep again.
</p><p>A nagging paranoia tugged at them instead, keeping them from drifting off. The sudden and overwhelming sense of someone is in my room struck them.
</p><p>September pushed theirself up and half rolled over, so they were sitting propped up by their arm as they used the other to rub their eyes and rake through their hair—which was still damp, they noted, chestnut waves freshly washed and soft and scented. Hazel eyes scanned over their room; from their bed they could see the entirety of their bedroom. Their door was closed, their floor was clear, their doorless closet was open and vacant save for hanging clothes. Nothing was amiss.
</p><p>September wanted to go back to bed and forget it, but now that they were awake, their body made it clear that they were desperately thirsty. There had to be something wrong with their bodily functions, they’d known for a while, because they could go days without wanting a hint of water and then be suddenly and completely consumed by water-lust in the middle of the night.
</p><p>It was mid-autumn and even inside, the air was cold against September’s bare legs as they pushed their blankets aside and got up. In their pajamas—just an oversized t-shirt and their underwear—they trudged through their dark apartment and into the kitchen. They sat on the counter, fatigue making them unwilling to stand for very long, and folded their legs into theirself as they filled their glass.
</p><p>There was the sensation of being watched, a prickling up their spine, and they half turned and there was someone standing behind them.
</p><p>They didn’t scream. They had never been a screamer—they gasped and flailed, body refusing to decide whether to attack or flee, flinging the half-filled glass of water to shatter somewhere on the floor and unbalancing theirself from their perch. Before they could fall, though, the unexpected visitor reached out and stabilized them, pulling them back centered on the counter and keeping a steadying hand on their stomach.
</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized, not bothering to hide his amusement or his grin.
</p><p>“You’re an asshole,” September admonished, flailing out an arm to half-heartedly whack him with it.
</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you!”
</p><p>“Bull<i>shit</i> you didn’t.” he did not make an effort to be terribly convincing, grinning the way he was. September rose up onto their knees to get another water glass from inside the cabinet. “I hope you’re planning on replacing that.”
</p><p>Jasper sighed overdramatically, waltzing over to the shattered glass and spilled water. “Yeah yeah yeah. Don’t get off the counter, you’ve got bare feet.”
</p><p>September sat back down with their new full glass. “Where were you when I woke up? On the ceiling again?”
</p><p>“Under the bed this time.” Jasper tossed his ponytail over his shoulder, black tresses flashing for a moment as lightning streaked across the sky outside the window. September took into account his wet coat draped over the kitchen chair nearest to them.
</p><p>“How long has it been raining?”
</p><p>“I dunno. A while. But that’s why you slept so well, I’m assuming. Didn't hear me opening or closing the doors like usual.”
</p><p>“Mm.” September tilted their head back and chugged, draining their glass as quickly as they could.
</p><p>“Don’t drown.” Jasper stood back up, directing himself to the trash can beside September’s counter to dump his handful of glass into the garbage. September wanted to make a smartass comment, but was busy gasping for breath after they drained the last of the liquid and Jasper reached out with his none-glassy hand to rub their back soothingly, so they let it go.
</p><p>“You coming to bed?” They asked after he’d dumped the glass and started for the paper towels.
</p><p>“As soon as the floor is dry and swept, yes.” Jasper laid the towels over the puddle and paused. “Would you like a transport out of the kitchen?”
</p><p>September raised their arms and extended grabby hands in his direction. Jasper smoothly avoided the remaining puddle and the teeny-tiny shards no one but him could see in the darkness as he waltzed over to September and folded them into his arms. September was small, but they had legs that were (proportionately) as long and gangly as a newborn foal’s, and September always got fluttery when Jasper was able to just. Scoop them up, unphased.
</p><p>Jasper carried them through the house back into their bedroom and, contrary to his usual method of just standing over the bed and letting September fall, actually placed them into bed.
</p><p>“You’re going back to sleep, aren’t you?” Jasper told them, seeing their inquisitive look. “Making you laugh isn’t really conducive to that.”
</p><p>“Did you eat already?” September inferred, really only asking to assure theirself that their assumption wasn’t incorrect.
</p><p>Jasper grinned, a flash of fang in the smile. “Were you looking forward to my bite, Temmie?”
</p><p>September crossed their arms haughtily. “Maybe I was just looking forward to you eating me out after.”
</p><p>Jasper’s soft chuckle was laced with a predatory growl, raising goosebumps over September’s skin. He leaned in, and September—excitement mixing with instinctive fear to become that addictive thrill—leaned back, into the pillows, until they were laying pressed against their mattress and Jasper was caging them in entirely with his arms on either side of them.
</p><p>“I eat you out after because you get so wet when I’m drinking,” he teased, lowering his face so his breath ghosted over September’s collarbone, where the neck of their shirt fell slack, staring straight into them with brown eyes nearly black in the darkness.
</p><p>September felt their face heat up. “I didn’t know you noticed that.”
</p><p>Jasper chuckled again, low in his throat, and trailed a hand down September’s body as he slid back. He slid his hands beneath their thighs and hauled their legs up, parting them, pressing the ghost of a kiss to the cloth covering their slit, and September released a shaky sigh as he then pressed his cheek to their inner thigh, right where their scar was.
</p><p>“I’m right here.” he said, teasing in his voice. “It’s hard not to notice. I’d have to be particularly imperceptive, and we both know that’s not the case.”
</p><p>September nodded, reaching down to sort-of card their fingers through his hair. It was still gathered in a ponytail, so September was really just kind of trailing their nails across his scalp the way someone would pet a cat. Fittingly, Jasper closed his eyes and purred, leaning into the touch.
</p><p>Sexual pretense gave way to the mutual desire for affection, Jasper leaving September’s thighs to crawl back over them and rest contently in their arms, his head on their collarbone and his leg slotted between theirs. September pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair. Jasper sighed, sounding content, and groaned out, “I have a mess to clean up.”
</p><p>“I’ll still be here when you get back.” September hummed, and when Jasper got up they let him.
</p><p>The apartment was quiet again, save for the shifting of the sheets as September pulled the covers over theirself and settled back into their side of the bed. Now that they were paying attention, they could actually hear the rain splattering against the side of the building and the draped window. Or the rain had gotten heavier, which was just as good.
</p><p>September didn’t notice Jasper come back until he slid into bed behind them, cool skin sliding against theirs as he wrapped an arm around their waist and pulled them against him. They reached up and behind them to cup the back of his head, hair now loose from its tie, embracing him best they could in this position. “How was your night?”
</p><p>“Dull.” Jasper replied airily. “I caught a man trying to roofie a young lady at the club we were at. He had an awful diet, he tasted like he never cooked a single meal for himself.”
</p><p>“To be fair,” September murmured.
</p><p>“<i>You</i> taste fine. You eat out more than is recommended, but you still eat at home and cook relatively healthy and blah blah blah. That asshole tasted like he moved out of his mother’s house and never anything that wasn’t fast food ever again.”
</p><p>“Not surprising that he thought he’d have to roofie a girl to get laid.” September wrinkled her nose. “What happened to her?”
</p><p>“I caught the pill before it landed in her drink, but I got her a new one anyway and handed her one of those cup condoms. She seemed to understand from the way I kept my hand on the guy’s wrist that he’d tried something suspicious so she tried to give me her number.”
</p><p>“Mm.”
</p><p>“Don’t get territorial. I said she tried to give me her number. When I declined it she went off to dance with her girlfriends.”
</p><p>“Mm.” The second hum was more satisfied than the initial warning hum. Despite Jasper’s coolness and the chillness of the air, September was steadily being pulled back into sleep, and incapable of speech therein.
</p><p>Jasper’s soft laugh filtered through their hair and caressed their neck. “Sleep well, Temmie.”
</p><p>September felt his thumb rubbing back and forth on their abdomen and laid their hand over his, hearing the faint click of their engagement rings against each other, and then nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>